Delicious Dessert
by konnokyo
Summary: Part one of a series of short stories featuring Tony and Loki. Tony notices Loki has a thing for sweets and get's him to share one of his favorites. Rated M for explicite content.


_A/N: First of my short stories. These will be completely unrelated. They won't have any connection, unless I state otherwise. I have planned out many of them, so if you have some special idea you want me to write, just leave a comment. So yeah, enjoy this little smutty thing._

* * *

**Delicious Dessert**

Today Tony was late. The meeting had dragged on and he was sure that there wouldn't be anything eatable left for him when he finally made it home. He waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive on the top floor of his tower and stomped out as soon as the doors opened. And as he expected, there was nothing left of the food he ordered earlier and he let out a whine.

This was one of the disadvantages of living with a god. Their appetite. Generally Loki really did have a sweet tooth. He devoured everything that contained sugar. So most of the time there was no dessert left for Tony when he came home. Tony shot a glance over to the couch and indeed, there was the god eating the last sundae. With slow steps he moved in on the god and spoke when he was right next to his ear.

"I thought we had a deal, Loki..." The man looked at the god reproachfully.

Loki stopped eating and looked at him from the corners of his eyes.

"It was..." He started and shifted to face Tony. "...too delicious."

Loki licked his lips and Tony couldn't help but do the same, when the god took another spoon-full of the sundae. There were those pieces of strawberries on it and Tony's eyes followed Loki's hand picking one up and sticking it in his mouth. He closed his eyes in delight at the flavor and moaned before his tongue darted out and licked his fingers clean from the ice cream. At that moment Tony had completely forgotten about his hunger and did nothing else but stare.

"Are..." He stuttered. "Are you doing that on purpose?"

Tony swallowed when the god looked at him with a perfect innocent smile on his lips and licked the spoon again.

"What?" He asked and turned back to the ice cream in his hands.

"Eh... Nothing."

Loki shrugged and continued eating, even if it was more of a teasing or torture for Tony, he kept watching as if there was nothing else in the world. Loki would take spoons of the sundae and licked it completely clean, sometimes dropping some on his hand by accident and Tony was melting inside when Loki pushed his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.

"You really don't know what you're doing to me here."

The baffled expression caught Loki's attention, he lay his green eyes on Tony and cocked his hand to the side.

"You want some?"

Tony inhaled sharply and gulped.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Loki was about to offer the ice cream bowl to the man, but Tony didn't care for the sundae anymore. He pushed the god on his back and started to unbutton his shirt, one hand already sliding under it to feel the smooth skin beneath. Loki groaned in fake annoyance.

"I thought you wanted the ice cream."

Tony stared into vivid green eyes.

"Oh I will have some, don't worry."

He smirked and bent down to kiss those soft lips, tongue darting out to bid for entrance, a command with that the god willingly complied. Tony could taste the sweetness of the sundae on his tongue, mixed with the delicious flavor of Loki and he moaned into the other's mouth, pressing him harder into the furniture.

Loki had trouble balancing the bowl in his hand, obviously distracted by Tony's skilled tongue and he shut his eyes at the sensation. Before the god knew what happened the man had freed him of his shirt and was about to open his belt when the god chuckled above him.

"You are so insatiable." Loki joked and looked at Tony through half-lidded eyes.

Tony ignored the teasing and took the bowl from Loki's hands after he had pulled the jeans down to his ankles. He enjoyed the view. The god of mischief, sprawled out on the leather couch, porcelain skin against dark fabric. Tony pinned his arms over his head and looked at him once more. Loki was smiling in the most seductive way and Tony licked his lips when his eyes fell on Loki's cock, already hard and twitching in anticipation under the man's gaze.

Loki looked curiously at him when Tony stuck two fingers into the ice cream and trailed them along the god's stomach, down to his erection, coating the head with a layer of sundae. Loki shuddered under the ministrations and bucked his hips into the air. Tony coated most of Loki's body with the ice cream, he especially made sure to spread it across his nipples, neck and tights. Eventually he dragged a finger over Loki's lips and leaned in, slowly licking the melting ice cream off his lips. Loki moaned and grabbed Tony's hair, trying to push him further down. Tony complied and trailed his tongue from his ear to his collarbone, sucking at the soft skin. Loki had thrown his head back, eyes closed and panting, grip still firm in the man's hair.

A smile played on Tony's lips when he reached a nipple and licked it clean from the cream, drawing a moan from the god. His hands trailed down the lean frame and spread Loki's legs wider to make more room for himself. Tony planted kisses to various places until he teasingly licked over the tip of Loki's cock. Instantly Loki closed his eyes shut, moaned loudly and ached his back to get more of the wanton mouth. A gaze was cast up to Loki, who watched the man licking his lips and whined because of the missing touch. But soon Tony took pity on the god, placed his hands on his hips to keep him down and licked over his shaft. Loki's eyes rolled back into his head when Tony took him in his mouth and swallowed him down to the hilt.

"Oh god, Tony..."

Tony swirled his tongue around the head and groaned, sending jolts of pleasure to Loki's dick.

"Do that again." He demanded and Tony complied and made the god moan once more.

He had trouble holding the god down and keep him from fucking his mouth. Tony could feel how Loki's orgasm started to build, the rhythm in which the god bucked his hips grew more frantic and he smiled and released the throbbing member from his mouth. Loki opened his eyes at the loss of the warm mouth and whined again, trying to push Tony down once more. The man licked over the cock again and grinned.

"Don't be so impatient." Loki rolled his eyes at this and wreathed on the couch.

Tony got up and went into his bedroom to get something, leaving the god to himself for a moment. When he came back, Loki had wrapped his delicate fingers around his own cock and jerked himself off. Tony snorted and got rid of his pants and boxers, before he positioned himself between Loki's spread legs and showed him a tube. Biting his own lips, Loki looked at it while stroking himself lazily.

"What's this?"

His voice was hoarse and Tony grinned at him. He opened the cap and poured some of the liquid on his fingers and held them under Loki's nose for him to smell.

"Strawberries." The god panted and stuck out his tongue to taste it.

Tony's mouth fell open when Loki gripped his wrist and put two fingers in his mouth, sucking and cleaning them from the flavored lube. Tony moaned, but pulled his fingers out, Loki's tongue followed them until they were out of reach. He poured some more on his fingers, making them slick and reached down to trail a finger over the god's cock to his entrance, playing with the tight rim of muscles before he pushed a finger inside. Loki inhaled sharply and bit his lips. Tony smiled and added a second finger, pushing it in to the knuckle, stretching the god, who wreathed beneath him. He made scissor motions with his fingers and enjoyed the noises that came from the god, so he continued teasing him, moving his fingers in and out of Loki's tight hole. Apparently Loki had enough with the toying and whined.

"Hurry up, Stark." He hissed at the man.

Tony just smirked and withdrew his hand, slicking up his own straining cock with the lube and positioned himself at Loki's entrance. The god winced when Tony pushed in slowly but steady until he was buried to the hilt within him. Tony panted hard and gave the other some time to adjust, before he almost pulled completely out and thrust back in, drawing sweet sounds of pleasure from the god. Loki whimpered when Tony hit his prostate and wrapped his legs around him to make him go even deeper.

Tony wanted to play it slow, but Loki bucked his hips in time to meet his thrusts and Tony couldn't help but intensify his rhythm, slamming into the warm tightness, making them both moan in ecstasy. He stilled his movement and bowed down, kissing the god again, playing with his tongue and biting down on his lips.

"Don't play." The god groaned at the slow pace.

Hands were now gripping his hips firmly, keeping him from moving while Tony pulled out and slammed down hard again. Tony was pleased when his name dripped from the god's tongue like a chant and he could swear the god's words slipped into Norse at some point. He couldn't understand them, but they encouraged them to aim even more for his sweet spot. Whenever he hit it, Loki screamed in pleasure, tugging and pulling on Tony's hair.

Tony felt the familiar stirring building in his groin and reached down to stroke Loki's cock, slick with precum and throbbing in his hand. Loki threw his head back and screamed the man's name when he came from the simple touch, spilling his cum all over Tony's hand and his stomach. The feeling of Loki tightening around him and the sight of Loki drove Tony over the edge and he came inside the god with a moan.

Both men were panting hard. Loki shivered from his orgasm, lying there covered in sweat and his own cum and Tony hovered above him, unable to move. When both caught their breath, Tony finally pulled out and set up to look at Loki, who just sighed with closed eyes. He smiled and took a spoon-full of melted sundae and stuck it into his mouth, bent down and kissed Loki again, sharing the sweetness with him. The god parted his lips and enjoyed the gentle gesture.

"I can't get enough of this." He sighed and Tony chuckled.

"I hope you don't mean the ice cream. Although I like you all sticky and dirty." He examined him. "We need to get you cleaned up."

Loki's eyes met his own and he grabbed Tony's hand to lick at the digits, cleaning them from his own cum. Tony just swallowed again.

"If you continue to do that, feline, I can't guarantee for anything."

Loki almost purred at this and rose to kiss the man again. Tony made a mental note to get the god to eat sweets more often.


End file.
